After the War
by NekaMo
Summary: The war has ended...it ended in a burst of magic - one of them was dead. The question now, is who? No one's seen Harry Potter since he left to confront Voldemort. I wrote this about 2 years before Deathly Hallows came out


Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter One  
After the War

* * *

I gasped as I saw the huge crater in front of me. It must have happened when we heard that boom. Ron was badly wounded, a huge gash on his forehead. He was unconscious. Hermione was crying over his body, trying every spell she knew to get him to come to. I looked around, and felt my eyes brisen with tears.

Fred was weeping over George's cold, lifeless body. Bill and Charlie were comforting mum as she screamed and cried her grief over dad's body. Percy stood, a lone figure on the other side of the crater.

I glared at him. I knew it wasn't his fault. He had been possessed by Voldemort. He had killed Luna and Neville. They had started going out just last month, and died, back to back, trying to fight off the death eaters.

As I continued to look around, my tears threatened to flow. Professor Lupin was yelling his grief over Tonks' body, her hair turning slowly from the short, spiky, vivid red it had been going into the war to long, normal mousy brown. Her young body was turning old. Tears made paths on Professor Lupin's dirty face. Mad-Eye was lying a few yards away, his magical eye feet away, still spinning rapidly. His head was cracked, and his leg was in such a position it was clearly broken. I saw Professor McGonagall laying, her spectacles askew, her wand lying by her head, her robes blood soaked. Her eyes were open and blank.

Scattered around were the lifeless bodies of death eaters. I smiled as I saw Lucius Malfoy, dead, his platinum blonde hair red from the blood.

As I looked around, I saw various Ministry officials, Aurors, Oder members, and death eaters trying to move, all badly wounded. Other Ministry officials were walking around, helping the wounded, and arresting the death eaters.

I continued to look around, searching for that messy black hair and those glowing emerald eyes I loved so much, but they were no where to be found. A few tears flowed onto my cheeks. I ran into the crater, searching frantically. As I passed people, they hushed, and watched me. Professor Lupin, who had stopped yelling, and had been crying into Tonks' chest, looked up as I past, his eyes puffy and red. I ran past Hermione, who had managed to heal Ron's forehead, past mum, Bill, Charlie, and Dad's body. Past Fred and George's body. Past Mad-Eye, past McGonagall's body, past death eaters, ministry officials, and order members.

"No." I whispered, as I ran, brushing my red, dirty, blood soaked hair out of my face. I stopped, and turned around to give a sweeping look through the crater to see if he had been under someone or something ,and was just standing up, or if I had missed him amid the bodies. "No." I said louder as I realized that my love wasn't here.

I ran up, out of the crater, past Percy, and into the maze of hills that were between the war sight and the burrow.

I ran up and down hills, my eyes darting everywhere as I ran. I didn't dare yell for Harry like my heart so wanted to. I didn't know if there was a death eater hiding behind the next hill, determined for another kill before disapparating. I ran over the last hill, my home coming into view. There were wounded in the burrow, my mum had been taking care of them. I stood on the hill, taking in the view, catching my breath. And there! Walking…no…limping to the door!

My heart caught in my throat. I ran down the hill, and after him.

"Harry!" I called when I was in earshot. He turned around. His right hand, still clutching his wand, was pressed against the lower right side of his chest. His eyes lit up as he saw me. I smiled, and ran into his arms. He hugged me close. I pulled back to look him in the face. Our eyes met for one breathless moment, and then we were kissing.

Finally I pulled away to look at him.

"We heard the boom, and then there was silence, and we all felt the loose magic sweeping over the land, and when I didn't see you, I thought…" I couldn't continue.

"You thought it was my magic you felt. That Voldemort had succeeded…That I was dead." Harry finished for me. I nodded. "Well, I'm here, and Voldemort is dead. You're free. The wizarding world is free from the fear he caused." Harry said. He gave a wary smile. Then he collapsed.

"Harry!" I squeaked, falling beside him. He was still conscious.

"Promise me something, Ginny." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Anything, Harry." I said.

"Promise that you'll be happy. Promise you'll find someone who loves you just as much as I do." Harry said.

"I have." I said, not knowing why he was doing this. My heart began to beat faster, my breath coming short again. "I have you."

"No. After me. Promise you'll find someone you love, and loves you just as much." He said, his voice becoming more strained.

"Harry-"

"Promise, Ginny!" He said as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. More tears flowed down my cheeks as I watched the only boy-no-the only man I loved in pain. I nodded.

"I promise." I said faintly.

"I love you. I always will." Was all he said before his eyes went blank, and he let out his final breath.

"I love you too, Harry." I said before my grief caught up with me. The full impact of everything I had seen hit me full force. Dad was dead. George was dead. Tonks was dead. McGonagall was dead. Ron was wounded. Mad-Eye might die. Hermione was wounded. Fred had lost his twin. His best friend. How would he cope? He might not be able to cope. He might take his own life. Mum would be in a right state. Bill had to dell with Fleur, because her sister, Gabrielle, had been murdered as well. Professor Lupin had finally proposed to Tonks about three moths ago, and they had been planning on getting married next month. Luna was dead. Neville was dead. So many people were wounded. Voldemort was dead (finally). Harry was dead. I was laying there, my head on his chest, weeping. I could feel his body growing colder and colder. I looked up at his face. It was turning blue. I wiped the blood off of his forehead and cheek. I kissed his soft, cool lips one last time.

I slowly stood up. I thought of where I wanted to go, and disapparated.

I was next to Fred. I pulled him towards me, and hugged him. We both cried into the other's shoulder until we couldn't cry anymore.

I knew that Fleur and Bill had each other, and their baby on the way. Mum had us. Ron and Hermione had each other. Mad-Eye didn't need anyone. He was independent. Professor Lupin had all of us, but all Fred and I had were each other. It would be this way from now on.


End file.
